Storm Zero
by CursedDemonScythe
Summary: Zero has promised Luffy that she would be his Co-captain and would become the strongest person in the world. But is there someone or something she's hiding and what will happen to the crew?
1. Enter Luffy and Zero

One Piece Fanfiction

Author Note: I typed all of this up on my phone so it kinda skips some talking due to me typing it then it deleting itself, and I got sick of retyping it. I have a previous story but never will continue it and I might use the OC's from there in this story but there will be no connection.

Summary: Zero has promised Luffy that she would be his Co-captain and would become the strongest person in the world. But is there someone or _something_ she's hiding and what will happen to the crew? Rated T, maybe Zoro x Oc but not for a while. Adventure.

Chapter 1, Lady Alvida the fatso pirate

ENTER Pirate LUFFY AND ZERO

Two barrels bobbed in the empty seas of East Blue. They floated across the wide sea, to find a passenger ship sailing by.

"Oh, look barrels!" Exclaimed one of the sailors as he and one of his friends both took hooks and throwing them out to the barrels trying to catch them. Missing a few times before finally hooking onto one of the barrels the skinny sailor friend was the one to finally hook a barrel. His friend came over to help as they both pulled up the first barrel.

"This barrel is heavy; must be filled with sake!" Said the skinny man.

"Well it's our sake now!" The other man exclaimed again happily as they set the first barrel down and going to get the next one, a sailor making fun of him for missing one too many times.

"This barrel is a lot lighter than the first one," said the skinny man as they had finally gotten the barrels on board.

"Ship off the starboard bow and they're flying a pirate flag!" Screamed the sailor that was making fun of them, in fear. The two sailors that had fetched the barrels dropped the one they were holding, as they started to run around in fear. The barrel that they dropped rolled into the first barrel knocking it down as cannon balls started falling around them; tilting the ship. Both barrels were now rolling down some stairs hitting a door before ending up in the kitchen; stopped by a table and the first one that came on board was stopped by a wall; behind the table.

Outside on the deck of Alvida's pirate ship that was raiding a passenger ship; Coby was having his hands full screeching in fear as he tried to avoid Alvida's club.

"Get your butt in gear and get over there!" Alvida screamed as she kicked Coby to the deck of the other ship. Then smashing into the wood of a room as she tried to hurt Coby. Coby however had crawled away and was now running down some stairs to find some things with nobody noticing.

"Hello, is anybody in here? Good no ones here." He said before he started rolling the barrels to the door only to be stopped as three of the crew came in and stopped him.

"Well if it isn't our favorite coward, trying to duck out on all the action again?" One asked smirking at the kid as he noticed the barrels.

"Huh... oh no, I was just bringing these barrels of sake over to you guys!" Coby stuttered out holding up his hands.

"How 'bout you let us lighten your load!" Another smiled.

"No you can't if Alvida were to find out... aurgh!" Coby freaked out sweat sliding down his face.

"She won't find out if you keep your trap shut, right... kid?" One pirate smiled picking the second barrel to get on the ship up; standing it up right Coby just smiling fearfully.

"Hold on boys I'll open this the all fashioned way," the biggest of the four people said cracking his knuckles. He brought his fist behind his head then bringing it down on the lid of the barrel. Before his fist broke the barrel open a person came out of it. The boy that came out of it had his fists clenched and was stretching is back after yelling about how he slept so good; he had also punched the guy who was about to break the barrel open knocking him out.

The boy had shaggy black hair covered by a straw hat and a. scar with two stitches under his left eye. He wore a red vest, blue shorts and sandals. On his fast was a wide happy-go-lucky grin. Luffy.

Luffy looked down to see the man who he had just punched on the floor.

"Your friend will catch a cold sleeping like that." He said pointing at the man; his friends flipping out.

"You're the one that put him like that!" They yelled in unison as the first barrel that got on the ship broke open as it lay on its side. The top and bottom broke open to reveal a pair of black boots and finger less gloved hands. The boots had no heals on them just large white soles; they also had white fluffy trimming that made up the winter boots the finger less gloves also had white trimming and where the gloves ended at the wrist they also had fluffy lining going around; hooking together with Velcro.

Out stepped a flat chested woman about 17 years old the same age as the man. She had one white eye and one black eye and a small toothy grin on her face. Her red hair that was turning silver at the ends were cut short and shaggy in the back going about half way down her neck; and long in the front. Her long front strands of hair was completely silver and being held on each side in leather straps of green and blue, one color on each side of her head making four in total, going down past her shoulders hanging in front of her. Behind her right ear were four feathers one red, one blue, one white, and one black the ones in front were about a centimeter shorter than the white and black one in the back that were as long as half her head; being held in place by a small black band on her ear with one strip of green beads going down to her neck. She wore a white hooded sleeveless sweatshirt that had black fluffy trimming; it went down just past her hips that had a black fedora tied around her waist holding up two swords; her pants were a dark blue, they were baggy and tucked into her knee high boots. Her swords were a lot alike one had a black sheath and the other a white sheath; the hilt in the black sheath was white and in the white sheath it was black both having leather straps these being the black and white. The sheathes were both being held together by a small chain at the ends; on her right hip free of swords, where the knot was tied of the fedora was a white belt that had chains coming off of it; there were four dagger sheathes also being held together by chains; each of the daggers hilts being in the same color and order as the feathers in her hair. Around the girls neck was a black choker, a chain necklace that had silver and a black dice on it; also on her neck was a tied string that was connected to a black hat with a white ribbon lying on her back. This girl was you're soon to be narrator, Zero.

The men were stunned by the beautiful girl but only got scared of her upon seeing her violent multi-colored eyes.

"What, who are you people?!" One man shouted in fear. Both Luffy and Zero tilted their heads in confusion at the question.

"Who... us?" Luffy and Zero both asked. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy..." Luffy started. "And I'm Zero." Zero cooed happily. The men then ran out of the room dragging there unconscious friend behind them screaming in fear. This left me and Luffy standing there in confusion. (A/N: It's going to Zero for the rest of the story not third person anymore.)

"I'm hungry..." Luffy complained before walking towards a door. I nodded and followed him us both being pulled back as the annoying pink headed kid started yelling about some yadda yadda lady pirate yadda yadda kill us yadda yadda... I don't give a-! Moving on. Me and Luffy just ignored him as we opened the door to a room that smelled like food than shut the door behind us, successfully breaking the little man's face.

"This is the mother load of food!" I cooed happily, Luffy got me addicted to it. "Now where's my PEACHES!" I then started looking for a box of peaches finding one in a few seconds then going to sit next to Luffy as we both chowed down on our boxes of fruits. The pinkette had introduced himself as Coby a prisoner to the Alvida pirates and forced to live the life of a cabin boy even though he wanted to be a marine. Me and Luffy had introduced ourselves but hadn't told him as much information as he told us.

"So Luffy, Zero what got you to set sail on these seas?" He asked.

"Well I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Luffy said and then I added my dream. "And I'm going to be the strongest person in the world!" Coby froze up as he realized what we said.

"The k-king...?" He stuttered out.

"Yeah!" Luffy answered Coby then turned to me.

"The s-strongest...?" He stuttered out to me.

"Mmm-hmmm," I answered nodding.

"Then that would mean you pirates yourselves?!" He said slowly regaining composure.

"Yep!" We answered in unison.

"Your c-crew?"

"We don't have one yet, Z's just my co-captain, but we're looking for them." Luffy said calling me by the nickname he gave me when we swore over sake that we would be brother and sister no matter what happened. I didn't have any parents and never met Luffy's role model, Shanks. I was found in the forest by Luffy and we became brother and sister a year later. I didn't remember much about things before Luffy just my mom who all I know about is that she had long silver hair and was forced to abandon me for some reason; I didn't even remember her name. That's when Coby went on about how there were too many other people out there that were meaner and better. So I did what any normal person would do, I punched him on top of the head; Luffy helping me out.

"Ow, why'd you hit me?"

"Because we felt like it," we answered.

"Augh... I don't care I get smacked around by my shipmates a lot anyways."

"It's not about IF we can..." I started.

"We're doing this because we want to. I decided long ago that I was going to be pirate king."

"And I decided long ago that I would be the world's strongest," I said looking at my hat; Luffy looking at his. Then we both said in unison putting our hats on our heads, "If we die fighting for that then we die." This got Coby to look at us in awe.

"Do... do you think I could join the marines?"

"How should we now that?" Luffy answered I just chuckled at this question.

"Well then I'm going to do it and I'll catch Alvida first!" Coby yelled in victory. Just as he said this a fat cowboy elephant girl broke the top deck open revealing her to us.

"Who is that, which you plan on catching Coby? And you think these buffoons are going to help you?" She yelled than turned to me and Luffy looking us over her eyes staying on me for a second showing... what looks like... jealousy? "My guess you're not Zoro the pirate hunter. Coby, who's the most beautiful in all these seas?!" She asked, smirking as she knew he was going to say her name in fear of death. Coby tried to answer but was just scared out of his mind.

"Hey Coby, who's the fat lady?" Luffy asked pointing at the lady.

"Luffy are you stupid... wait don't answer that. Luffy that's not a fat lady," this got Alvida to smirk at me getting out of her anger to hear a compliment. "That's a cowboy elephant lady!" I said jabbing my thumb at her; smiling a goofy grin like Luffy's. This ticked her off; as her whole crew plus Coby froze in fear.

"You're dead, kids! Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" She let out a battle cry and smashed the spiky mace that she held where we were standing. Luffy, and I however had grabbed Coby and jumped out of the hole that the elephant Alvida, as I guessed; tried to kill us. When we landed there was a group of pirates running towards us. Luffy was about to punch them but I put a hand up and grinned at him. He grinned then confronted Alvida who had just come out of the hole a few of her lackies with her. I turned to the pirates who seemed to be underestimating me.

"Oh... what's a girl like you doing with weapons?" One asked in a petty voice looking at me with my hat shadowing my eyes. I slowly pulled out my swords from my sash the chains unhooking as they were pulled away from each other still in their sheathes. I slowly looked up my hat shadowing my black eye; my white eye in a stony glare. I slowly lifted up the sheathed swords putting the hilt far in front of me. Then I whispered the name of the attack I was about to use, "Shadow sheathe dance... !" I then appeared behind a man in front of the crowd and took a stance, then did this for about half of the men in a matter of seconds. I then appeared on the other side of the crowd one knee on the ground as I slowly put my sheathed swords back in the sash. "Pain shadows," I muttered only as my swords went back in place. As I said this all the men that I had stood behind fell to the ground each with deep cuts but not enough to kill them. All other men that I didn't hit ran behind Alvida wanting protection from me. Luffy was insulting Alvida ticking her off the men had finally had it and started to fight him. Someone was coming from behind Luffy to catch him off guard but I pulled out my black dagger then used the hilt of it and smashed it against his head successfully knocking him out.

"It's not fair to sneak up on a guy," Luffy started but was cut off when a group of people started to run after Luffy and I. "It's even more not fair to gang up on a guy!" We shouted. Luffy than grabbed onto a pole his arm stretching as he ran.

"Gum...!" He said.

"Gum...!" I smirked grabbed onto his hand that wasn't holding onto the pole.

"Rocket!" And we both went shooting towards the people. When we were about to collide with them feathers started to grow on the back of my arms. Purple lightning could be seen going up and down my arms when we collided they either went flying or had been electrocuted. I huffed feeling a bit of energy drain away from me and turned to Alvida. Only about ten of her crew remained, looking traumatized along with Coby. Coby was standing in front of Alvida but only found that out once she came up behind him; which led to him hiding behind me and Luffy.

"So you've eaten one of the devil fruits. I heard rumors they existed but haven't seen any proof until today." Alvida started. I thought that she really was smart for a second until I remembered that she keeps on asking who's the most beautiful in all the seas, which I would reply to as anybody but you.

"Luffy! Zero! Don't try to fight out of all the most villainous cheats she's easily the most-" Coby stopped when he saw us looking at him.

"Go on..." said Alvida

"She's easily the most ugliest of all of them and if I were to choose the most beautiful Zero would be the prettiest!" I didn't listen to being called the prettiest I was just laughing so hard tears were starting to form in my eyes. Alvida then hit Luffy in the head with her mace, "What!" Alvida yelled.

"That won't work," Luffy taunted. "I'm rubber! Gum Gum Pistol!" And with that Alvida was sent flying off into the air I made a whistling sound as she was sent flying and once she hit the water I made a splashing sound. Luffy meanwhile had gotten us a boat as marines started to shoot cannon balls at us. I jumped in the boat as Luffy and Coby untied the ropes and we hit the water. After that we were sailing off into the ocean.

"So, Coby who's this 'Zoro the Pirate Hunter'?" Luffy asked.


	2. Zoro the pirate hunter

**A/N: Yeah I'm on chapter two, ha. Please enjoy. Thanks for reviewing! Also I do know that Zoro is also called Zolo but I read and watched it as Zoro, so his name will be Zoro, dang it! And Luffy is also known as Ruffy but again it's Luffy, it's never going to be Ruffy in this!**

Chapter 2, Zoro the pirate hunter

"So Coby, who's this_ 'Zoro the Pirate hunter'_?" Luffy asked as we had gotten away from the marines

"Yeah, I'm interested to. That Alvida lady seemed kind of scared of him." I said as I remembered the small amount of fear in her voice when she mentioned his name.

"Oh, like his title he's a pirate hunter as you can tell. Last I heard he was being held up in some marine base." Coby said as he made sure we were on course for the next island.

"Oh. A weakling, huh." Luffy stated.

"No, you're terribly wrong! He's as powerful as a demon but ten times worse! ... Why are you asking?" Coby asked as an afterthought.

"Because if he's good enough maybe I'll see if he can join my crew." Luffy happily laughed.

"He's in a marine base because he's obviously not," Coby cried. "They say that he's a demon in human skin. He _slices _up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage."

"Wait," I said getting both Luffy and Coby's attention. "You said slices he's a swordsman? He should make as a great training partner!" I said clapping my hands together with glee.

"Zero you can't obviously be saying that!" Coby yelled fearfully.

"See, even Z agrees with me! Let's go get Zoro!" Luffy piped up meaning for Coby to turn the ship in the direction of the island. Coby protested and protested. Then… punch.

"Ow, why'd you hit me?"

"'Cause we felt like it." Luffy and I stated. For the rest of the day we just talked. Luffy kept on complaining because he was hungry.

"Hey, Zero you never told me how you electrocuted those guys back there. What's your devil fruit?" Coby asked.

"Oh. I ate the mythical zoan type devil fruit, Storm-Bird," I smiled. "I can now control anything that can happen in a storm and I can turn into a purple blue greenish bird. So technically, I can create whirlpools, lightning, control wind, and much more. I can also do anything with my feathers such as sharpening them like knives so they can cut people when I lose my weapons. This devil fruit is also one of the strongest devil fruits in the world. Some people think it's a logia type but is actually a zoan/paramecia type. It's not logia because it would become too powerful for this world to have it. Not to mention every attack I use is draining me of energy and a lot of it. But if I were to turn into a bird it would not drain energy only when I like sharpen my feathers become one with a storm, fight with lightning, whirlpools or other things." I explained Luffy complaining for meat; Coby listened intently so I continued. "I have to master everything before I should use it because it will leave me unable to move. So far I've mastered lightning but can't make it too big. Wind I have the basics of, but whirlpools are extremely hard because one, its water devil fruit eaters weakness and two, I can't really practice. Feather sharpening I have total mastery of because it takes barely any energy. I have also trained to cover my weaknesses. Water I can't do anything about." And with that Luffy jumped on me because I wasn't listening to him.

"I'm hungry give me meat!" He yelled.

"Well, I want my peaches but you don't see me complaining, bro!" I shouted punching him.

"Ouch, that hurt sis…!" He whined.

"Wait, bro? Sis? You're related!? You don't look anything like each other!" Coby said confused.

"Not by blood, but we're brother and sister." I stated. Coby then kept on protesting that we couldn't be brother and sister unless we were blood related. We just ignored him and fell asleep as night soon fell.

The next morning I was the first to wake up. Coby woke up next then I punched Luffy in the stomach to wake him up. We played a game of tick tack toe then played rock, paper, scissors me winning every time because Luffy kept on doing paper and Coby not wanting to play.

"One more time," Luffy pleaded like a puppy.

"No, I'll end up winning then you thinking I'm cheating!" I said. Luffy then went into full puppy dog eyes. I started to sweat because he knew I couldn't say no to that face. "I said... no..." I stuttered.

"Please," Luffy whined and then just to make sure I said yes he got anime tears in his eyes.

"Fine but only one more time you got that!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered.

"Rock, paper, scissors," this time I decided to let Luffy win so I did rock. I looked at Luffy's hand and my eye started to twitch. He didn't do paper. He didn't tie with me. He did scissors, he lost. He was forever terrible at this game.

"Ahhhhhh... you cheated, Z!"

"You see, I told you!" I screeched my teeth turning into sharp points. "You're terrible at this!"

"How your 17 and not 5 I do not get," I then put a hand on his shoulder and electrocuted him.

"Stop it! That feels weird!" He shouted running around on the boat me chasing him.

"It's not like it hurts you. Lightning doesn't affect rubber!" I yelled. Then Luffy and I both fell to the ground. The lightning leaving my hand completely.

"Hungry..." we whined in sync.

"Hey guys we should be there in about thirty minutes." Coby said getting my attention. Luffy ran in a full circle around the boat before crashing into me. He then stood on top of my back.

"Wow, Coby you're great out here! You mean we're really going to make it to the destination we originally set out for?" Luffy asked.

"I'm just using the skills every sailor should know. And yes we will make it to the destination." Coby asked blushing.

"G- Get off!" I yelled pumping my fists into the air. Luffy fell to the ground the rolled backwards hitting the edge of the boat; holding onto his hat.

"Hey!" he yelled. "You almost made me lose my hat!"

"Well don't fucking stand on me!" I screeched turning around; glaring at him. We started yelling at each other his face in mine; and my face in his. Coby just sweat dropped at our antics.

About thirty minutes later we found ourselves tying up the ropes to our boat. I looked up at the town and saw the marine base; it was shaped really funny. The town was beautiful and peaceful.

"Luffy I'm going to go get some things I lost during the whirlpool. You go get Zoro to join and I'll meet up with you soon." I said walking off, waving my hand behind me as I strolled through the city. I looked around and remembered something very, very, very important. _Money. _ Okay, if I were free money where would I hide? Marine bases are full of money right? Then to the marine base it is. I then ducked behind a building so nobody could see me. Then slowly focusing on my appearance, my arms began to grow feathers then the rest of my body. All my clothes morphed with my body; even my hat which was tied safely around my neck morphed. My Storm-Bird form was a gigantic bird about the same size as what I was in my human form. My wings were about double the length of my arms; if not more. I then took off like a rocket into the air my feathers were blue, green, yellow, and purple; on my wings were two giant feathers of black and white. Everywhere I flew I left a small amount of lightning behind. I rocketed through the air, playfully doing flips as I headed towards the base.

It took me only a few minutes before I was at the wall of the base; opening up my wings to catch wind as I landed on it. I looked into the court yard and saw a man tied to a pole. He wore a green hadamaki, white shirt, and dark green pants tucked into his boots. He also wore a black bandana, over his green hair; his eyes were open staring at me. I flew over slowly towards him then landed in front of him. He then had a look of shock on his face at how big I was.

"That's a big bird… I think I'm going crazy." He muttered. I tilted my head let a bit of static electricity form around my wings. I then slowly lifted my wings then flapped them raising me off the ground, I flew up to the building my electricity making sparkles around my body; shining in the day light. I let out a beautiful shrill call in to the air making me sound like a legendary creature which I was in fact. He gaped at me as I flew away and up to the top of a building disappearing from sight._ Beautiful yet badass entrance and exit; complete. _

When I got to the top of the building I found there was no one there and the door to the roof opened; wide opened. I sweat dropped at their stupidity. Then did a flip in the air; landing back in my human form. Lightning static going up and down my body before subsiding as I took hold of the door knob; walking in and closing it behind me.

I walked down the hall not even caring if someone noticed my presence. I walked down the rooms until I stopped at a girly looking one; with a sign that said _my room _on it. I tried to opened the door and found it locked; then I started to look around for a key because people always kept a spare key around somewhere. I lifted up the sign and found it hiding underneath the paper. It was a pink key; what the hell. Too much pink but if it's a girly guy there's bound to be some expensive jewelry I could sell. I walked into the room nobody inside then locked the door behind me. I shifted through the things and found a large white pillow case; it was perfect for carrying around the things I would steal. I searched faster through the room happily. Finding a couple bags of jewels; some jewelry and other things. Once I was done I ran towards the window the half-filled bag tied to my belt. I then looked out the window to see a little girl about to be thrown over the wall. A fall like that could break her arm or something. I then opened up the window and jumped out it. I didn't turn into a bird until I was a few feet away from the ground then rocketed towards the girl grabbing her by the collar with my beak and zooming to the wall that was opposite of the gate. The girl gasped not able to even scream. The men were gaping breathless at me; I then turned into my human form clutching the girl in my arms on the other side of the wall making it look like I never changed and just disappeared into thin air. The girl looked at me and gasped with amazement.

"It's alright, are you hurt?" I asked in a motherly tone as I walked to the wall that was facing the town. Coby was lying on the ground in astonishment while Luffy just smiled. "Take her back home." I told them setting the girl on the ground. "Don't worry they'll protect you." I then walked away looking badass again. Yes, this was the third time today; if I keep this up I'm going to be the coolest in the whole crew! I walked into town and found a place where I could trade in the jewels for some beli. Walking in I found that there was an elderly man at the counter. I put down the bag and smiled. "I'd like to cash these in, sir." He took the bag and opened it taking out all the jewels then an eye piece to inspect it.

"Take a look around if you want this may take a while." He said groggily. I nodded and took a look around the store there were many different things.

"Sir, you wouldn't happen to have some weapons here, would you?"

"Ah, why yes I do there are some weapons over there. Many different types too tell me if you like one or not." I looked around the part of the store he pointed too. And found many different types of weapons all of which I was able to use. I had trained myself how to use almost every type of weapon. There was also a lot of things to the side that could carry the weapons from belts to fanny packs. I grabbed a white fanny pack and black and white striped duffel bag. They each had a good price on them. Then I went to the weapons and started to look for things that caught my eyes; not noticing the old man coming in to watch me. I looked around and saw a pair of blue and black fans with sharp metal making blades on the strong paper that held it together. I looked at the price tag and saw that it was 50,000 beli for both of them. I should have enough. I then looked at the rest of the weapons. I found three small boxes of three inch needles that I could use; all together they were 10,000 beli. Then I found two small boxes of shuriken and kunai knives for 25,000 beli. I looked around more and found two more daggers both with red hilts, for 15,000 beli each. Decided I had enough I started to turn around then stopped. I looked around and saw a red light; like fire. I walked forward and combed through the things that were in my way until I came to a six inch pole with a skull and dragon carved into it. I slowly reached forward feeling in intense heat radiating from it. I felt my hand brush along the side of it the light then turned blue as I grabbed it then it just stopped glowing completely. I didn't know what it was but I want it.

"That's the dragon scythe. Only the chosen demon of the dragon is able to touch it. Everyone else just disintegrates." Said the old man from behind me; making me jump. "You must take it with you for it only chooses one master every thousand years. When you need use for it, it will heed your call. It is made of a dragon's tooth that tasted 1000 of its kin's blood." I explained.

"But I can't pay for it."

"No worries I'll give all that to you and all the things you need to take care of them. I finished counting up your money. It's 30,000,000 beli in total for all of the jewels your moneys on the counter." The old man said walking to the back of the store as I took the price tags off everything then put the weapons in the fanny pack and hooking it around my waist. The bag would usually go in front of me but I decided to put the bag behind me. I then took the money off the counter and stuffed it in the duffel bag. Then put the strap around me and waited for the old man to come out. He came out with five small jars each with a label on them. He put them on the counter as I took them and put them in my duffel bag. I then grabbed 2,000,000 beli from the bag and place it on the counter.

"Thank you…" I whispered and left leaving the man very shocked. He thought I would just leave; he didn't think I was going to give him any money. And with that I walked out of the store and down the street. There was a clothing store down the road, and I walked in. It had pretty cheap prices on everything. I found a pair of sandals, black and white sweat shirts that went below my thighs, a pair of black jeans, two pairs of blue shorty-shorts, under-garments, tennis shoes, white boots, a red bandana(because I thought Zoro's looked cool), three white tank tops and one blue long-sleeved shirt. It all added up to about 25,000 beli leaving me with 29,075,000 beli. I folded all the clothes up and put them in the duffel bag successfully leaving barely any room in them; tying the bandana around my bicep. I then decided to go see how Luffy was doing getting Zoro to join. I arrived just in time to see Luffy get shot as he protected Coby and Zoro behind him; three swords tied to his back.


	3. Luffy, Zoro, and Zero VS Morgan

**Authors Note: Sorry, that the last chapter seemed a little rushed. **_**(It**__**was…") **_**Oh yeah and I sometimes might use quotes from songs because they might go along with the story line; I listen to music while I type. I might put in some of my own arcs to make it the story a little longer, or might put in the movies of one piece. I will usually do that when I'm really bored and don't feel like typing the next arc right away. I love Assassins Creed, yeah! Okay now I'm spouting random junk, enjoy the story! I'll start off with the last sentence.**

Chapter three, Luffy, Zoro, and Zero VS Morgan

I arrived just in time to see Luffy get shot as he protected Coby and Zoro behind him; three swords tied to his back. I stood on the wall nobody noticing me; I morphed into my bird form and flew up and perched myself on the ledge of a window, waiting for the right time to make my new badass entrance. The marines gaped in shock as the bullets ricocheted off Luffy and back at them, missing a big burly guy with an axe for a hand; by an inch. Luffy then struck an absurd deal with Zoro.

"If you fight with me now you'll be an enemy of the marines… or you could stay there and be shot; execution style." Luffy happily added; I knew even if Luffy didn't get him on his crew he would still untie him… sooner or later. What was all that crap Coby spouted about Zoro being a demon? He certainly doesn't seem like one; more like a guy that would rather die than lose. And what the fuck his up with his hair?! That can't be natural hair color; and if it is I'm so going to have fun making fun of him.

"What are you the son of the devil," _(A/N: Yes…)_ "If I don't choose your side I'll just end up dead on these sticks. So let's do it." Zoro agreed to Luffy's offer. Now I'm aloud to make my entrance whenever I want; I ruffled my feathers. Two purple feathers gently gliding onto Luffy's; and Coby's shoulders. They both looked up to see me; Luffy shook his head slightly then I saw him mouth wait. I nodded in birdy mode. Zoro didn't notice anything as he was too busy shouting at Coby to hurry up; who had been gaping at me a few seconds ago. Luffy then started celebrating about getting a new crewmate; I smiled at his antics. Then looked back at the marines; the leader telling them about the little they know about the devil fruits.

They then came to attack but I saw out of the corner of my eye Luffy nodding. I took that has the signal and opened my right wing inside were a few of my weapons stuck in my feathers. I grabbed ten needles and threw them with my beak towards the marines; they made a star around them one in the middle. They stopped abruptly then looked at me; I let out a shrill fearful cry my wings open. I then flew forward and landing right in front of them scaring the shit out of them. Lightning then coursed through each needle before gathering in the center. Electrocuting them all; left over marines gaping in shock. I then did a black flip and landed on Zoro's stakes; him staring at me. I landed one foot on the highest part the other behind me on the lower part holding up Zoro's arm; my hand above my eyes. They all looked at me in shock and horror.

"So who is that you plan on killing, Lock Jaw Joe?" I asked the man I guessed as the marine captain. "Luffy you want to give Zoro his swords now?" Luffy then gave Zoro his swords who was out in less in a second as the marines I electrocuted got back up. They then started charging again but Zoro and I intercepted their swords. Zoro was in a crouch with me on his back lying low; making us back to back. I had both of my swords sheathed a dagger in my mouth blocking one sword; Zoro had one sword in each hand then one in his mouth.

"Move an inch and you die!" we stated simultaneously.

**Zoro's POV**

I was a little surprised to see the girl move as fast as me not to mention being in total sync with me. She had just taken these guys out her… I think she had a devil fruit power. Not to mention she was that huge bird I saw earlier. She was now situated half lying on my back as we blacked the swords. I was even more surprised she had a dagger in her mouth. She looked as if all she could hold in her mouth was a dagger or knife though. What shocked me even more was the girls swordsmanship, style, and eyes. She didn't unsheathe her swords; she was easily blocking the other swords and moved as if she was the wind itself. Her eyes however were multi-colored like her hair; dangerously glaring at the man as if she was going to kill them but there was a playful glint in them. This girl is strong. She's tense her guard up every second, not lowering even for a second.

"Zoro, Zero, duck!" Luffy yelled I looked at him then fell to the ground the girl turning to fall off my back and roll to the side of me. I got a better look at her, and I saw a pissed off woman; wow she's older than I thought; maybe seven-teen years old?

"Luffy, you're supposed to give the warning before you attack not after!" she scolded still lying on the ground her hat in her left hand. She stood up then hooked the hat to her belt. I noticed that she had a fanny pack on that looked like it was filled to the brim with expensive weapons. Why does she have that many weapons not to mention swords, and daggers, plus needles? How did she pay for all that?

"The needles are more effective when you give them a wider perimeter to defeat a group of enemies. A shape of a star will work but should have four needles on the outside to give them outlets the lightning can reside on then make a circular barrier that can't be exited until I shut it off. That might just work for capturing enemies." The woman muttered as she had a journal in her hands writing down strategies; the journal and pen coming out of nowhere. Her weapons put away It sounded like a great capturing idea.

"You want to tell me what you guys are?" I asked directed my question towards Luffy but looking at the girl.

"I'm rubber," Luffy answered.

"And I ate the mythical zoan type devil fruit… Storm-Bird. The names Zero by the way."

"Zoro," I replied.

"I know," and with that she disappeared and then reappeared in front of Morgan; an incredibly creepy smile on her face eyes wide making her look crazy.

"Why hello… Lock Jaw…" she said still smiling. I saw Morgan step back in surprise then about to hit her in midair with his axe. She was now standing behind him; journal in hand.

"What makes ships be torn apart, Lock Jaw?" she asked but already knew the answer. She then disappeared as he hit the ground where she was standing a second ago. "Wind and what happens when you become as fast as it? You're nearly uncatchable." She than reappeared beside me her journal open; to one page filled with writing. "Open Hurricane …" she muttered pointing at him. Then all of a sudden Morgan was suddenly in the sky a gust of wind twirling underneath him. Zero then disappeared again; and appeared above him sending a down on his stomach. He rocketed towards the ground. Zero then appeared facing Luffy; beside me.

"I made sure not to hit him too hard because I know you want to take him out; he should get up any second now." And in fact Morgan did; barely letting the words escape her mouth.

**Back to Zero's POV**

I stood there staring at Lock Jaw as he stood I had gone into battle made… sort of. What the hell's up with his face? He looks like some mutilated robot vampire. Why is he so tall, does he have some type of height distorter or is he a mystery man? I kept on thinking these types of things not noticing Morgan pick up a gun then fire it at me. I didn't even stop thinking this as he shot me in multiple places; I felt no pain. Everyone stared at me in shock and fear that I might have died. Morgan just smirked and waited for me to fall. About ten minutes passed nobody moving; not even a twitch. I then snapped out of my reverie and noticed I was being stared at.

"Huh, why's everyone staring at me?" I asked making every one anime fall; Zoro the most so. Luffy just laughed in the back ground.

"What do you mean I just shot you thirty times?!" yelled Lock Jaw Joe. I then looked down at myself and saw a bunch of wounds spilling a lot of blood and seeping into my skin.

"Wow you kept track, let's see? 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" I started; Luffy laughing even harder.

"You should be dead!" Joe shouted.

"What, it's not like I'm on fire. And what's up with your face you look like some robot vampire, Lock Jaw Joe? Do you have a height distorter, or are you a mystery man?" Everyone but Luffy and Zoro were scared out of their minds. Zoro actually smiled at my questions; then remembered I was wounded.

"Hey you going to be alright, Zero? You're losing a lot of blood; don't you feel any pain?" Zoro questioned from behind me.

"Yeah it's just a scratch. I'll hold up for a while and yes I do feel pain; I just wasn't paying attention when I got hit."

"_Scratch, y_ou got shot?" he then sighed. "Just forget it." And with that we started an all-out fight. The Helmeppo guy coming out; holding a gun to Coby's head threatening to shoot him. We took him out along with Lock Jaw Joe at the same time.

Right when we finished the fight I went over and collected all the needles and put them back inside their box. Then I went over to stand next to Zoro; the marines cheering made me and Zoro raise a confused eyebrow.

"I guess they were so afraid of Morgan and wanted him to lose; because they couldn't fight him without defying the marines." Coby explained to us. Zoro and I then both fell to the ground; me on top of his stomach my face to the ground his to the sky. Blood soaking into his clothes slowly.

"Hungry…" he muttered.

"Can't move; lost too much blood…" I then muttered coughing up a bit more blood.

"Told you…" Zoro muttered twitching as blood slowly touched his skin.

"Piss… off…" I fumed groggily before falling unconscious; not noticing Zoro blush a little.

**A/n: I didn't do the fight because I can't remember all of it and I know Coby gets shot but decided not to put it in there… I did rush it because I really want to get to Ussop's village. Sorry this chapter was about five pages shorter than normal (I think) just found a good place to stop. Please review and enjoy chapters to come.**


	4. Its all about Money

**A/N: Argh… I keep on forgetting the disclaimer… I do not own One Piece all rights reserved for Oda Echiiro yad da yad da yad da I think we all know that I don't own One Piece at all and I hate typing disclaimers! Why are they so annoying?! They just keep you from writing the story it's called fan fiction for a reason people, sometimes you may want it to happen in the story line but to bad! Fan fiction as in not true but made by fans of the show, book, movie, manga, anime, etc. It tells you right in the name of the freaking .com! If I could write an essay about the things I hate it would be about twenty pages long because I hate a lot of things, and I mean a lot… writing and things relating to writing such as drawing and stuff is definitely in the things I like but a lot of other things are a big no, no. Alright I need to shut my mouth (or fingers) and get on with the story here we go…!**

Chapter 4, it's all about money

Kill me now… I was on the boat trying to get some sleep to rest my wounds. We had just left the island with our new crew member Zoro. For all the love that's holy!

"Shut up!" I screeched my teeth turning into spikes; the boy's immediately became quiet as I sat up. They had been complaining about food ever since we left. "If you complain one more time I won't hesitate to rip your hat into a million pieces and break all your swords!" I had woken up right before we left and had to leave a lot of my money to pay for all the food Luffy ate. You see this is why I'm not fazed with getting a lot of money because it will be gone within a week; because of Luffy's eating habits and his luck for causing the upmost destruction. I mean I like having money for myself and lots of it I had to be the one in my family to steal the most money I was a natural; it just went by really fast.

Now I was screeching at Zoro and Luffy because they were annoying the heck out of me. They both widened their eyes under my gaze and grabbed onto their hat and swords holding them closer to them. That's right bow down before me. Bow… bow… bow…

"Like hell you will," Zoro said. I turned my gaze to him and glared even more at him. Die…

"Go to hell!" I screeched pulling out two of my daggers and trying to stab him; lodging the daggers into the wood where he was once sitting. I turned my head and saw that he was looking at me like I was the craziest person ever.

"You're CRAZY," he screeched I was about to hit him with my daggers again but Luffy stopped me.

"Hey look there's a bird!" Luffy exclaimed ignoring us. I looked up and saw a huge bird. "It's pink? Let's eat it!"

"No shit Sherlock," I mumbled under my breath.

"Wait, how are you go-?" Zoro started but was completely ignored as Luffy used Gum Gum Rocket to launch himself at the bird. "Well that's one way to do it… That idiot!" he yelled as Luffy got his head stuck in the bird's mouth. Zoro and I then dove for the paddles; not enough time for me to turn into a bird as I had to have total concentration. We then started to row the boat as fast as we could after Luffy.

"Hey stop the boat!" we heard the yells of men. I looked around so fast I felt a quick whiplash sensation go through my body. There were three men shipwrecked calling for us to stop and let them on.

"I can't believe we find ship wreckers at a time like this," Zoro yelled angrily to himself and me. "We can't stop you'll just have to jump on!" He yelled to the men. As we zoomed past them they managed to somehow grab a hold of the boat and pull themselves onboard.

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually made it on board," I exclaimed; surprised.

"What were you trying to do run us over?!"The men screamed.

"Yes…," Zoro and I muttered under our breath.

"Stop the boat you're in Buggy's territory," the men ordered.

"Huh…?" Zoro and I asked before kicking their butts.

"Thanks to you we lost our friend," Zoro stated his eyes closed as he sat next to me.

"We're sorry we didn't know you were the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro and his lovely fighter friend." They said looking at me. I had my back turned to them and was looking out at the sea in the direction that Luffy disappeared too.

"I feel like I'm going to have to pay for damages again…," I mumbled. I didn't listen on the conversation that the boys were having. I looked at my reflection and took a glimpse at my eyes memories flooding back.

"_Hey! Look it's the demon," yelled a boy that looked about eleven years old. "You should stop coming back to this village demon!" A group of kids came up that looked around his age came up and started yelling at a six year old Zero. Zero just frowned and continued walking past them. The kids still followed her and chanting "Demon" behind her. Zero just ignored them. Three kids then picked up some sticks and rocks and chucked them at Zero. Zero turned around her eyes being shadowed by her short red-silver hair. She had a dagger strapped to each leg and arm; she wore a black dress that had a white skull on it. She also had one feather on each side of her head with beads dangling down from them. She glared at the kids than started to speak as they flinched back._

"_Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. Now go crying back to your mommy's before I drive you into the farthest reaches of Hell," she spoke with utmost promise. The kids screamed and ran away from the girl. One actually dropped a small doll. The doll had a smile on its face with stitches going through it. Its eyes were plain X's and had cat ears and a small devil tail. It was white altogether. Little Zero picked up the creepy doll and smiled at it, "At least I have one friend." She said a small tear gliding down her face. And she gloomily skipped away into a dark forest._

I snapped out of my daze when I heard the guys telling Zoro about some Buggy the Clown guy and how scary he was.

"Clown?" I asked. "Aren't clowns supposed to be funny not scary? I bet this guy looks hilarious to get that named and who names their kid Buggy?" I happily laughed the men sweating at me; before mumbling something that I couldn't hear.

"Hey she's pretty cute…" mumbled one of the guys to his friends making sure the girl wouldn't hear them.

"Yeah, let's ask if she'll join our crew and stop hanging around pirate hunters." They looked over to see the girl talking with Roronoa Zoro they heard him call her Zero.

Zero was happily talking with Zoro about fighting techniques when one of the men stood up and walked over to them his friends still rowing. "We would like to invite you miss over to join the Buggy the Pirates crew, would you like too? We know people that you would probably like." The man offered; but flinched back as Zoro glared at him. I interrupted Zoro's little glaring contest and broke into laughter. They looked at me confused.

"Like I would… work under a guy… named Buggy," I choked out in between fits of laughter. "Besides I'm already a pirate. And I don't like taking orders unless they're agreeable orders." I said finally stopping my laughing fit.

"How dare you insult Captain Buggy! Wait… you're already a pirate?" The pirate screamed and asked confused.

"Yeah, my captain's name is Luffy he's also my older brother; only by a month." I added as an afterthought. Then we were interrupted in our conversation when one of the men said they were arriving at the shore. I looked up to see an island right in front of me. When that get there, oh well?

As Zoro and I tied the boat to the dock a giant explosion went off behind us. I turned around with Zoro to see a bunch of the town get destroyed by a gigantic blast.

"What was that?" Zoro and I asked the men as they looked at the blast.

"It must have been one of the captains Buggy Ball's," answered the man who had come up to me earlier.

"Buggy balls," Zoro and I smirked at this finding it funny. Oh how I was going to get a laugh at this guy.

As Zoro and I arrived at the scene we found Luffy stuck in a cage and a girl with orange hair about to get attacked by dozens of pirates. Me and Zoro moved as fast as lightning and stopped the men before she could get attacked. Unlike my normal weapons I was now using the fans I bought to increase the intensity of my wind.

"It's not fair for all of you to gang up on one girl," Zoro and I stated in unison.


	5. Navigator Tangerine

**A/N: Last chapter too short… I just really like posting every single day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; only own Zero and a few characters I will make up to fight her in the arcs to come.**

Chapter 5, Navigator Tangerine

Ah… It's times like these that I think I will ever stop.

"Bwahahahahhahah," I was right now laughing like there was no tomorrow. Buggy the Clown was glaring at me with eyes that would have (not) scared me; but the whole demeanor of the glare was cut in half because of his face. "Oh god; your face is… hilarious, Big nose!" I used to be standing next to Zoro with my sword (sheathed) blocking the attacks attempted by the other pirates. Once Buggy stepped out I was lying on the ground laughing. Buggy on the other hand wasn't laughing.

"Kill her men!" He ordered. That's when I snapped out of my laughing fit and started fighting Buggy's men. They weren't such a big deal; I still had my fans out blowing them away. Buggy and Zoro were fighting as the men I was fighting started to back off. I jumped over to where the orange head was; her hair kind of reminded me of tangerines.

"Tangerine, you ok?" I asked giving her my nickname for her. She seemed to have been in a daze.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," she answered staring at me as I quickly put my fans away and pulled out my notebook and started writing down what I could or have down with my fans. Zoro successfully cut Buggy to pieces but I quickly noticed something was wrong. There was no blood. Buggy's men were also laughing and mumbling under their breath. Just then I saw Buggy's hands both coming up with knives about to stab Zoro in the back. My reaction was fast as I quickly dropped my book and pen on the ground; I pushed Zoro out of the way. My reaction was fast but not fast enough I only managed to get Zoro to dodge one of the knives the other stabbing me in the gut; like him. We both landed with one knee on the ground in pain. Mine and Zoro's eyes were shadowed as we huffed.

"I let my guard down… bad mistake," Zoro muttered loud enough for me, Luffy, and tangerine to hear.

"Gee, you… think?" I asked sarcastically; pulling the knife out and tossing it aside, my white jacket turning red from my blood. "Damn, that's going to leave a stain."

"Stabbing them in the back was a cowardly move… BIG NOSE!" Luffy shouted pissing off Buggy even more and stopping him from laughing which he was doing behind us. I chuckled lightly; normally I would be rolling around on the floor laughing but I was in too much pain. "Zoro, Zero get up!" Luffy told us smirking.

"What!" Zoro and I asked. We then saw Luffy's eyes flicker towards the canon. "We got you," I then got up with Zoro and ran over to the canon; we both lifted it up and made it so it was pointing at Buggy's men.

"Hey girl, light it…" Zoro told tangerine who was confused.

"Light the canon tangerine…" I told her. She finally got it and pulled out the box of matches in her hand and put it on the rope. The rope started to burn away and I took that chance to retrieve my journal. As soon as I got my hands on it the canon blasted blowing away the Buggy pirates. We used the smoke screen from the blast to make a quick getaway.

"Let me help…," I told Zoro. He was carrying the cage Luffy somehow managed to get himself into.

"N-No… I c-can handle it," Zoro groaned in pain as blood came from his wound. "You should worry about yourself…" He said looking at my wound out of the corner of his eye.

"I-I'm fine," I said. In fact I was the opposite of fine I was feeling absolutely terrible. My eyes were half closed and showed exhaustion. My wound was pooling blood down my leg. If I was a normal person I would have been on the ground lying unconscious.

"Yeah… I can definitely see that," Zoro mumbled under his breath as he put down Luffy's cage and started pulling it in front of a dog food store. He then sat down on the edge of the wooden deck; I went over and sat next to him pulling off my bags and setting them down next to me.

"Doggy…" Luffy piped as he spotted a small white dog that was frozen in spot. He then scooted the cage closer to it and made faces. The dog replied by biting his face. "Ahhhhh… get it off… get it off!" Zoro and I just stared at him, our eyes widened.

"Luffy will you stop messing around!" We shouted; then collapsed from loss of blood. Luffy collapsed from pain.

"I feel like I have a hangover…," I groaned. "Tangerine's here," I notified Luffy and Zoro who looked up and saw the girl.

"I thought since you guys saved me back there… I should repay you. Here now I don't owe you guys anything." She said tossing us a key.

"Thanks… but who are… you?" I asked thoroughly confused along with Zoro.

"That's Nami our navigator," Luffy answered for her and was about to grab the key but was stopped as the dog ate it. Everyone had a look of horror on their face; all except Nami who just had her mouth gaping open. Luffy was the first too react as he was now strangling the dog his face pressed into the bars of the cage.

"Hey, what are you doing to Shu-Shu?!" we all turned our heads to an old man walking over.

"Who are you old man?" Luffy asked I sweat jumped at how rude he was.

"Excuse me, but I happen to be the mayor of this village," he then saw Zoro and my wounds. "Those are some nasty wounds you have there. I'm guessing that you had a run in with Buggy. Here let me take you two to my house you can rest there." He and the Nami girl helped me and Zoro to the house where we decided to just sleep it off. We were in different beds of course but were in the same room. Once they left I started to hold my head which felt like it was splitting in two.

"You all right?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah… this won't take me down," I smiled a painful smile. Then unzipped my coat and started to take it off not looking at Zoro who blushed lightly. Underneath my coat I had on a black tank top that went to just above my wound. I winced at the sight and looked at Zoro who had the same face. He stood up and grabbed a roll of bandages that the Mayor gave us. He walked over and kneeled in front of me than started wrapping my wound.

"Thanks…," I heard Zoro mutter.

"For what?"

"Pushing me out of the way back there I would have two wounds if you didn't." he said avoiding my gaze.

"Who are you and what have you done with Zoro?" I asked sarcastically smiled at him with my eyes closed. He just frowned at me and went back to is bed. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. "Thanks…,"I mumbled before I fell asleep.


End file.
